Untitled
by Calista-Cousland
Summary: <html><head></head>Because her life is untitled, Zelda is subject to boredom. In an effort to aid her father in achieving happiness on a special holiday, her leaving to the outside world may be more beneficial than she initially thought it would, thanks to the right guide.</html>


**Calista-Cousland: I haven't much to say here, just that I hope you enjoy your read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

><p>The streets were always crowded like this; I stood still for a second or two, watching little children run around in the fields, their older brothers and sisters trying to catch them with smiles on their faces, before I willed myself to resume my walk. What a shame that I do not get out more often! My gait sped up, mind eager to learn more and eyes hoping to catch an abundance of glimpses of my people. I gripped the dark fabric of my cloak around my chest as a breeze rolled in and tucked a blonde lock further behind into my hood. On a warm summer's day, I really shouldn't have the need to cover up in such a way. Unfortunately, this was the way it had to be.<p>

Lost in thought and a bit of pity for myself, I did not realize how far I had walked, nor that I was now at the small park meant for entertaining children from their guardians while they shopped at the nearby market. The park was empty, as they had most likely been left in the care of their elder siblings or other guardian figure. Staring at the market with extreme interest, I took small steps toward it, attempting to prolong my time here.

The market was indeed an thrilling area, and was actually the reason of my journey out into the world I barely saw. Never was there a day without the bustle, but today was different. In precisely one week, Valentine's Day will be upon Hyrule; it is a day of romance and of loving thy neighbor. The townspeople seem to hold fond feelings towards the special holiday, as everyone in the market is happy and I can hear their laughter as they shop for those in their mind. For me, however, the day is associated with some nostalgia and melancholy. Indeed, it is a time of sadness…

Every year on February fourteenth, my kind father goes surly. He is a remarkably coy and loving man, especially for his stature, but he has scars. Although it is the day of love, for my father, it is a day of sadness. My mother's death was untimely; the sickness that forbid her from remaining in this world stole her away from us on the holiday's date, and because every Valentine's Day he would adorn my mother with the utmost of romantic intent, not to mention the hours of cooing to each other, both swooning in the other's embrace, I suppose that the memories are too sickeningly sweet.

Being merely eye candy for my country, I felt it was my responsibility to aid the townspeople as much as possible in order to confirm that their lives are fulfilled and Father's job is being carried out well. I was never meant to go here, but any other supposed ties would surely fail. If I wished to gather information of my peoples', I would simply need to collect it on my own. However, because Father grows more and more agitated with each passing day, I suppose I should be by his side, comforting him…

The cloak that sheltered me from attention gave me the urge to rip it off and journey back home, but how could I? Underneath this veil I am too out of place. I looked at my feet with shame. While I was sneaking through the hallways or avoiding the guards on the terrace, I truly should have realized that what I was doing was wrong. And yet, I cannot refuse my duties! I must help these people in every way I can.

"_No," _I thought silently. _"I must finish what I have come for; these people require my aid, and I shall give it to them."_

I breathed deeply before reciting the chant that Impa taught me with my voice hushed and under my breath. "I give my help to my people, and never to myself. The sacrifice I make is to ensure the others' heath. Beauty strong and solid, abolishing their grief, I will serve my country, and bring to it relief."

Taking hold of my purse hidden behind the cloak's black fabric, I grabbed rupees and nonchalantly slipped them into the pockets of unsuspecting people who seemed to be in need of such. My allowance was much better spent on this, rather than another golden-encrusted headdress or ball gown to add to my overflowing collection. It was most obvious that those here would spend it more accordingly. I spilled more money into the barely empty cups of the few beggars, practically filling it to the brim.

One particular woman with a rather round belly began tearing at the eyes, taking my porcelain-like hands into her calloused ones and thanking me. I began to feel for her, as she seemed to have it even worse than most.

"Perhaps she requires more than a cup of money to go on," I thought passively.

Oblivious to my immense pity and voice still as soft and gentle, she stretched her legs out and patted her stomach lovingly. "We shall eat well tonight, my dear," she spoke to her abdomen.

My eyes widened. "Oh, my good woman! Are you with child?" I asked, surprised that I had not fully taken in the fact that this poor woman was pregnant.

"That I am, Miss." She looked to her unborn child again, eyes glazing. I could only imagine what thoughts were swirling in her mind at the moment.

The woman looked rather young to be in such a condition; she seemed barely twenty five. She was fairly pretty, what with her jet black hair, much contrary to her icy yet soft blue and silver-tinted eyes.

I took her hands once more, gently tugging and pulling her upwards and onto her feet. With one arm, I supported her, and with the other, I carried what little belongings she had.

"Come with me, please. I shall find you an inn."

"Oh, Miss! Surely you jest!" The woman's full lips curved into a wide smile, glee fresh on her face.

"Of course not, Ma'am. Let us go, then."

Walking slowly but steadily to the nearest inn, as we approached it, the woman began to cry slightly. I tried to let her sort whatever emotions she must have out herself, and yet I could not help but wonder if they were tears of joy or sadness. She smiled, but I sensed a twinge of pain in her eyes.

I tried my best to help her along. I opened the door to the inn wide and let her through first, an act I wasn't particularly familiar with. When the keeper saw the pregnant woman, she smiled gracefully and opened a large book to a fresh page. When she saw me, her smile faded and morphed into a strained one, followed by her tentatively brushing her red hair back with her fingers.

"Hello, there, and welcome to our inn. My name is Anju; how may I help you?"

The pregnant woman I had brought here stood uncomfortably still and looked unsure of what to say.

"One room, please," I spoke up.

"And how long will you be staying with us?"

It was then that I realized that I had not thought of how many days I would pay for the woman. I glanced in my purse. Sparkling rupees of purples, silvers, and reds twinkled inside, and I fondled some of silver color in my hand, ready to bring them out.

"Two weeks, I would say."

The lady who called herself Anju gasped in surprise, as did the woman soon to be a mother.

Anju coughed. "Very well, then. And…two beds? Or…" She averted her eyes awkwardly. "One?"

I turned around to see the pregnant woman with an odd expression on her face. After a few seconds passed, she burst out in laughter.

I giggled slightly. "You misunderstand, good woman. This room is for her alone."

Anju blushed heavily and, flustered, started fussing with many room keys.

I set the money on the counter as the woman wrote her name in the book. I tried to glance at her writing, but was interrupted by a pair of keys being handed to me.

"Your room will be on the second floor, door on the very left. Lunch will be served at one, and meals are included. Enjoy your stay!"

Anju's voice faded as I helped the woman upstairs. Once inside, she stared at the room and sighed as though she hadn't seen one in a long while. I grinned as she admired the simple bed and blabbered on with words of gratitude.

"Thank you so very much, stranger. My baby thanks you as well."

"There is no need for such kind words. I only did what I thought to be right," I said, closing the door behind me. As I walked over towards her to say goodbye, I did not notice that my cloak had clumsily gotten snagged in the door.

My cloak had swiftly fallen off, exposing the expensive dress of my attire and, in full, me.

The woman's eyes widened intensely and she gasped sharply.

"Oh! Y-you! Your Hi-"

"Please! Stop right there," I blurted out sharply but softly. "You mustn't tell of my presence!" I slipped on the cloak again and raised the woman up, for she had fallen to her knees to show respect. "That is not necessary in the slightest."

"Oh, but Your Hi-"

"Again, please do stop! To speak of my coming here would be most unessential. 'Tis a secret, yes?"

"Y-yes, I suppose. Oh, but do allow me to thank you again! I will pay you back, I swear it!"

Wrapping the cloak around me tightly, I lightly cupped my palm around her shoulder in a friendly gesture and smile brightly. "You will do no such thing."

Then I took my leave.

I walked rather hurriedly away from the inn, hoping that the birth would go smoothly when the time came. I wrapped my fingers around my cloak, taking such a big clump of fabric into my fist that I had snagged some of my hidden dress as well. I looked around, making sure that I did not look suspicious to anyone, as I had been standing in a single place outside the market, basically talking to myself.

I walked slowly at first into the commotion, noticing how odd the face of a person looks when their emotions are conflicted with both happy and frantic feelings. I couldn't help but smile at the flushed cheeks of a boy buying flowers, chocolates already in hand. In a shop window, I saw the normal girls my age picking out new outfits for the occasion, wearing worried expressions; their minds were far to easy to read, as you could tell that they were hoping that they would appear stunning enough for the boy in mind.

"_Now," _I thought, _"is there anything else I can lend a hand to? Perhaps the festival is in need of another set of hands." _After all, that was the main reason that I had come in the first place. I tried to avert my eyes from any signs of the float for the royal family to ride in on; I did not want to spoil the surprise for the real holiday.

The market was even larger than I had imagined! I had seen an overview before, and I give congratulations to whoever helped designed it. Such creativity when into it! Due to the power and holiness of the Triforce, the market place has three large fountains in the midst of it connecting into a triangle, the very shape of the Triforce. Each fountain is dedicated to one of the three Goddesses in order to single out their individuality as a holy figure and yet link them with the symbolism of a triangle. Quite the idea, I suppose.

In the center of the market was the beautiful Fountain of Nayru; it took my breath away to see the Goddess of Wisdom in her statuesque and elegant form, her cast stone figure painted a sparkling porcelain white. With one hand behind her in a straight angle and the other reaching out to the heavens above, crisp water poured out of all her fingers. They were clear lines of liquid, flowing quickly but softly into the shallow water she stood in, where small amounts of money laid from the tosses of people with special wishes. Today the fountain seemed to hold even more than usual.

Reminded of the poor woman from earlier, I was glad to know that even those in the worst of positions do not take the money for the Goddesses sent with wishes and hopes for themselves, and instead thrive on other options.

I peered into the fountain to be greeted by my reflection. I watched my blue eyes sparkle as wisps of my blonde hair landed at the tip of the water. I sat for a minute, wondering if anyone would recognize me with my hood down.

"Why is she wearing a hooded cloak in this weather? How strange," I overheard a couple in agreement at my clothing choice. Perhaps I was drawing attention to myself inadvertently. When I saw them pass on, I let my hood down and felt my forehead, making sure that I had remembered to take off my encrusted diadem. I had washed off my rouge and all other makeup, although I was still a bit worried, as Impa would constantly tell me that with my 'natural beauty,' as she called it, I was in no need of it.

I used the fountain water as a mirror once more. Did I look too much like my regular self? Could anyone tell who I was? Although I shall be one of the main figures for my country in a few years, I do believe that my people pay more attention to Father than they do me, as they should. He is their leader, after all. So fortunately for me, it was unlikely that the Hylians were studying my facial structure during the seldom times I am in the open; most were too busy admiring my clothing, anyhow.

I was also comforted by the fact that no one was paying much attention to me at all and treating me as a simple, normal Hylian teenage girl, but it was then that I saw a lone boy walk up to the fountain as well.

He wore a strange look on his face. It was not sad nor happy; he seemed almost bored, wanting something more. The peculiar boy sat himself at the fountain's edge as I had, and looked up casually, then meeting my gaze. Blinking curiously, but not saying anything, the boy remained sitting, his eyes matching mine in color and intensity.

I stayed in place, my mind whirring. With each passing second, my heart beat faster. He cocked his head, his dirty blonde bangs shifting slightly in place, before he casually came closer. Clothed in a dark green tunic and brown belt and boots, his outfit was certainly unique, but it seemed to work for him. It was then that I realized that I had been scanning him, and I blushed.

"_Oh, my… Did he notice?"_

I could feel myself tingle in anticipation. He seemed keen on the idea of coming over and talking to me. I just wished that he would spare me the heart attack and speak to me! When he finally came and sat almost directly next to me, the next thing I waited for were the words he would say.

"Wow… Aren't you hot?" he asked ostensibly innocently.

My lips parted in surprise and I held back the sharp gasp that dared to attempt at escape. My face deepened from scarlet to red.

"_W-what! Was he being rhetorical?" _

Although he didn't strike me as the type of man to flirt with random girls in such a way, he was definitely dashingly handsome…

"_What do I say to that!"_

I knew that I did not have enough time to think of a witty or curt response, so I simply looked back at him, head spinning, inwardly cursing at how pathetic I was being as I awkwardly gripped some of my outer garment. I glanced down at my odd clothing.

"_Hold on a second…"_

He raised an eyebrow in question. "I mean, isn't it warm in such a dark cloak on a day like this?"

My heart stopped. He must think me to be crazy! Not only have I stared at him, but I'm sure that he took my analyzing as me checking him out. And now, to make matters worse, I just acted as though I was an illiterate mute. But now was not the time to regret; he had reposed the question I have yet to answer.

"Ah… Erm, no… No, I'm fine," I replied lamely. Out of the corner of my eye, I gave a whimpering look at the captivating face of Nayru.

"_Why, dear Goddess? Why?"_

After chuckling slightly, he gave me a radiating grin. How was I to initiate a conversation while I was basking in the glow of his smile?

"Umm, so… W-what brings you to the market today?" I asked, trying to sound like a normal person. But I've never talked to a normal person, I've never been a normal person , and I never will be a normal person. What was the point? My efforts would be in vain. For whatever reason, however, I kept attempting…

"I came to see how hard everyone is working. The days before the holidays are the best because of how much care and heart people put into it, don't you think?"

"Yes…"

My answer was not whole-hearted, as I had never worked to fuel a festival, nor had I cleaned up afterward. I take part of the festival the day it occurs, and at the time it ends, I disappear to my regular, boring life. I laid my hands on my lap and clasped them awkwardly, then staring at them with nothing more to say. It wasn't that I didn't wish to continue speaking, but…I couldn't think of anything to say.

Luckily for me, he was quite the master when it came to charisma. The amount of effort he put into speaking with me was astounding, but more so confusing. The conversation was more one-sided than not, as he did the talking; my contribution was full of nods and small words of understanding. He told me stories of extreme interest with qualities you find only in a storybook, but with his descriptions and confidence in his telling, he made it clear that he was speaking of true experience.

"No one believed me, I swear it! They didn't even realize that I wasn't a lowly squire until Osun came along!"

As time passed, I found myself to let my guard down.

I was captivated into another story of his when he began to trail off. I cocked my head in confusion, and noticed that the boy wore a guilty look on his face. He averted his eyes to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I must be boring you! You've barely said a word this whole time, and I've been too much of a fool to notice. So, Miss?" He looked expectantly at me.

He smiled genuinely, cocking his head slightly to the left and awaiting a reply.

I had been so caught up in his wonderful tales that I had forgotten that I had yet to say anything for a full hour! I searched my mind hastily, hoping, wishing, praying, for a correctly-worded compliment for him or a story of my own. All of my stories, however, were those I could not tell.

After a period of silence, I raised my head to see that he was staring intently at me, as if he was willing me to return the gaze with his eyes. Peripherally, I saw him set his hand over mine before he intertwined his fingers with mine in a firm but kind grasp. Put in simpler terms, he was holding my hand.

"Come with me."

He lifted me up onto my feet and began to run, forcing me to keep up with him, but not pulling harshly. As my legs continued to move, I looked back and questioned him, "why are we leaving the market?" He didn't answer, but I caught his smile. It didn't take long before we had left the market behind and came to a pathway leading to the woods.

The stranger, who I somewhat did not associate as a stranger anymore, slowed his pace and let out a tiny pant. Grinning, his turned toward me. "Nothing like a little run, huh? You sure that cloak isn't hot anymore?"

I scoffed with a breath of laughter. "Not the greatest athletic wear, I suppose…"

He started to laugh happily. "So," he began, outstretching his hand to where the path seemed to end. "Shall we go?"

Hmm. Venture into an unknown area with an unknown stranger and your whereabouts being…unknown. Did I trust this man? Something in his sparkling aqua eyes made me feel safe, and warmth washed over me each time he spoke to me.

"W-why, uhm, would we be going there?" I asked, secretly hoping he had a good explanation so I would be convinced to go with.

He smiled, as if aware that I was skeptical, which most likely wasn't too difficult to see. "There's something beautiful there. I've been dying to show it to someone, but I've never had anyone to show it to, so… You know…"

I stood there, dazed and confused, trying to decided if that was sweet or creepy. Either way, I felt heat beginning to spread across my cheeks. My brain was still deciding, but my heart long ago had deemed it utterly and almost sickeningly sweet.

"I don't…" I started, aiming to choose my words carefully, just incase my wild thoughts of him turning out to be a crazed menace, insanity flooding his mind and anger secretly brimming with tempest, were true.

"I don't even know who you are…"

His eyes widened in surprise, showing that he hadn't even thought that to matter. "You're right! How could I have been so foolish? You don't even know me! I must be crazy… I don't blame you for being freaked out…"

I felt my face flush, for even his rambling was adorable. There was almost no way he could be dangerous. Besides, he was definitely from here; there was no doubt that he was Hylian. I have no doubt that Father would have informed me of any current danger, which includes charming blonde men stealing girls away. Also, life was all about taking risks, right?

"I'm Link," he told me, his mouth curved into a blissful grin.

Exchanging names is a regular custom, did not know what to say next. Obviously, I was aware of what the other person does next in such a situation, but… I could not tell him my name. That would defeat the purpose of being in disguise.

This black cover-up, relinquishing my jewelry and headdress, and all of my precautions would be null. My name is only to be used in my family; that single word would tell all about me.

I didn't open my mouth; I was fully aware that all I would do was stutter hopelessly. Despite my silent discouragement, the look on his face told me that he understood that I was not going to give up that information, although he thankfully was clueless as to why.

"It's okay," he said, empathy in his eyes. "I understand that it's hard to trust someone new. Names are important labels, don't you think? But that doesn't mean I need to know your's to be friends, right?"

I felt a weight on my heart release. What a nice person! I smiled up at him. Friends was a very nice word I had not heard the concept of in a long while.

"I agree."

Link chuckled. "So we're good on those terms. But you haven't told me if we're going or not."

That's right! I haven't given him an answer! Now was not the time to fret about such things as names and friends. Instead, was I going or not?

"_Impa would have my head if she knew that I was with a stranger! I'm already sneaking out… Oh, I will be in so much trouble!"_

Link smirked. "What is it? Afraid you'll be in trouble? You have an extremely early curfew?"

I immediately recognized his teasing and smiled without thinking, reading to give an equally good-natured reply. I didn't even have to think, nor take time to chose my words carefully for fear of being judged. Yet, I didn't worry about that. Was this what it was like to have…a friend?

Friends or not, I was still wary. Besides, around him, I found myself to be…shy…

"No! That isn't it, and you know it, Link!" My grin grew wider. "First, tell me why we're going…wherever it is you wish to travel to right now."

"For adventure, of course! You don't strike me as someone who gets out much. Besides, there's a special girl I want you to meet."

"_Special…girl?"_

My fingers quivered, my eyes widened, and my heart sunk. Although I didn't quite understand why I suddenly felt a void in me at those words, what I did know was that I felt a sharp pain in my chest, as though someone had pricked my heart with a pin.

I suddenly found my cuticles rather interesting, and faked focusing my attention on them. That was not were my attention needed to be placed, however.

I looked up timidly and took a deep breath.

"I… I will go with you."

Link's eyes glittered with happiness and a smile stretched across his face with a look of sheer joy.

"That's great!"

His eyes lost the giddiness, but remained intense in a different way. He stared at me for a moment, lips forming into a closed yet utterly sincere smile. Link leaned forward slightly, but then rocked back with a look of indecision and hesitance. He blinked hard and quickly jetted his hand out, fingers sprawled. His face grew red.

I took his extended hand and laughed, trying to hide my embarrassment.

Link breathed a short sigh of relief and attempted at covering it with an awkward cough. He swiftly changed his expression to a smile.

"Let's go!"

Leading me in, he skillfully evaded many surrounding vines. Link looked as though he could dodge whatever you threw at him; he was the most collected person I have witnessed, and that says a lot, particularly coming from me. After a short period of walking, the dark green color of the terrain drifted to a hazy, dark-tinted gray. Soon, I could tell that it would be black and render my eyes useless.

"Do you trust me?" I heard Link ask at my side.

Whether he could see it or not, I did not know, but nevertheless, I gave him a rich smile. "Where did you get that line?" I teased him.

I forgave Nayru for making me so nervous, as it was too dark for Link to see my blush at his amiable chuckle.

He walked behind me, and as light enveloped us, he cupped his hands around my eyes, bringing me to a world of darkness again, although I still felt remarkably safe.

He guided me slowly through the forest before finally coming to a stop and lifting his hands away from my face. Even so, I kept my lids shut.

"…Can I open my eyes now, Link?"

I heard him laugh once more. "You were waiting for permission? You little princess."

My body tensed. I didn't dare say a word, nor did I breath. What if he were to find out! I had already shown myself to the woman with child, but now…! For some reason, my heart started to beat incredibly fast when I thought of Link realizing who I really was…

What would he think?

"Are you alright?" he questioned, worry lacing his voice.

"Ah! Y-yes, I'm fine," I told him, relief obvious in my tone.

"Well, open you eyes, then!"

The first thing I saw was an iridescent shimmer flash in front of me. I blinked furiously for a second and then that was when I started to take the sight in.

At my feet was a field, gaping wide and as green as Link's tunic. Large oak trees surrounded the area, towering over all else, and allowing slivers of sunlight to shine through. Illuminated from the deep shadows were those very lights, casting over the clear water of the lake in front of us. The vivid greens, blues, and whites clashed and yet aided each other in painting the most wonderful of pictures. Scattered throughout the grassy terrain were yellow lilies, only enhancing the brilliance of the fireflies that glided carelessly in the air, their reflections showing in the water.

My eyes widened in surprise. This gorgeous wonderland of a place…he had never shown to anyone else, not even the girl I was to meet. At least, that was what he said. I don't quite remember all the details; something has been off about me for quite a while now.

"It's…beautiful, Link! I cannot tell you how much I appreciate you showing me this! It's truly gorgeous."

Link's cheeks turned a deep shade of scarlet. "Yes, well… Trust me, it's not the only thing here that-"

A sharp noise cut him off, and I whirled around to catch a glimpse of where it had emanated from, searching around for the origin of it. Link, however, turned the other way, seemingly confident that he was looking in the right direction.

He set his hand on my shoulder in an act of getting my attention. "This is the girl I wanted to show you!"

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. What sort of young lady made such a sound?

I hear beating on the ground and came up behind Link, timid to see what monstrosity was coming our way. I glanced at his face, which was fresh with stimulation.

"Epona!" he yelled.

"Epona?" I tried the name out on my own tongue. It was certainly an odd name for any Hylian.

As the sounds grew louder, it hit me. "Wait!"

Link swiftly turned to me. "What is it?"

"Is Epona," I began, only to be interrupted by a loud whinny.

Out of the greenery and shadows came an animal so majestic I was blown away. Many a time had I seen such a creature, of course, but never one quite as intriguing.

"A horse!" I choked out in excitement.

A wave of relief washed over me, as the special girl turned out to be something completely different than what I expected. Epona gave off an almost formidable appearance, so I did not approach her, although I desperately wished to do so.

Link ran his fingers through her light-blonde mane as he pet her chocolate-tinted back. I stood rather awkwardly in front of the two, still in awe at the beautiful Epona.

She looked to be a strong steed, what with her large form. For such a well-built animal, she seemed tame around Link.

Suddenly, her eyes narrowed on me in what I hoped to be curiosity. Slowly, she made her way over to me, Link standing behind with his eyes widened.

Epona let out a high-pitched sound and nudged me softly. Gathering my recollections of those in the stables, this was no doubt a sign of affection. I took her neck in my arms and hugged her tightly.

This horse was no simple ride for Link. I looked in her soft eyes to see that they glittered with excitement and held no fear. As I rubbed my hands over the back of her neck and slightly across the side of her back, I could tell that she was not only well fed, but also well loved. Her coat was soft and obviously brushed often.

"She's so very adorable, Link! What a prized animal you have," I told him as I remained glued to Epona.

"That's… That's so weird!" he exclaimed. "Epona usually wouldn't dare come close to a stranger." Link came up to me timidly and then chuckled softy, as if he were about to tell a joke. "You're pretty special."

Joke or not, his face tinted, as did mine, and even Epona looked back and let out a small scoffing sound. Link aimed his gaze down, allowing his bangs to cover his eyes. Still I giggled, hiding how embarrassed I suddenly was and wondering of just what exactly was happening, for I had no idea.

I was no simple-minded teenage girl; I held up no stereotype! No matter how fast my head was spinning, I was not naïve. I knew what this was, and I abhorred the idea of it. A princess cannot deal with such affairs of the heart with a boy like Link. He was no doubt Hylian, but the problem of him being a peasant was serious.

He was a charming and kind gentleman, but blood is blood. People do not chose what they are. My heart jerked at the thought that even a friendship would not be tolerated by Father, Link being anything less than a noble and, this especially being a choke point, a boy my age. Something beyond that would be insane! I could not allow myself to spend elongated time with him.

Then I was reminded of earlier today, before we came to this beautiful place. I had considered him to be a friend, so why not now? Reality has a tendency to sink in too late with me, I suppose. If only I had no responsibilities… That being said, I still had to get back to Father…

While I stood still in my thoughts, Link coughed awkwardly, although an enchanting smile was still fresh on his face.

Epona gently shook free from me and eyed Link, as if she was almost questioning what he was planning on doing now.

He looked directly at me and smirked. Immediately, I realized that I had become the center of attention for both of them.

"Oh, my," Perhaps I had let myself daydream too long. "W-What is it?"

Link grinned as Epona sauntered next to us.

"Let's go for a ride."

* * *

><p><strong>Calista-Cousland: Thank you for reading! Feel free to review if you have any feedback for me.<strong>


End file.
